


When Johnny Met Jimmy

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [21]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M, blood letting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: Another chapter in my series about a very Dark John Watson who is really the spider in the middle of the web of the criminal underground. This takes place before Sherlock was in the picture. Will make more sense if you have read other stories in this verse.





	

“Sir” came the voice on the other end of the phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“I fucked up. I fucked up big time.” came the non-explanation, “I really need you to get over to my flat and bring your kit.”

John Watson groaned and looked at the clock, which informed him that it was 3 AM. He pulled on his clothes that were on the floor and went to his linen closet. He grabbed his two bags that he kept at the ready. 

A car was waiting for him. He got in. The ride was short and the car pulled up to a set of row houses in a not the best section of London. John pulled out his key ring and opened the door to the flat that he owned but his pet stayed always at the ready for him.

He found Sebastian Moran pacing the living room floor looking like a caged animal.

“What couldn’t wait until a more reasonable hour of the morning?” asked John.

Seb took his hand and led him to the bedroom where John could see the problem bleeding in front of him. He sighed and put down his bags. 

“Get me some water and clean towels,” he said sharply.

Seb scrambled to obey.

John undid the wrist and ankle cuffs that attached the man to the bed. He check the man’s body over and found numerous cuts along with bruising around the neck.

Seb entered with the items John requested.

“What the fuck did you do to him or maybe the better question is what the fuck did he do to you?”

“It was consensual,” mumbled Moran.

John looked at him in disbelief.

“No! It was! He asked me to do this. He begged me. He….”

John raised a hand and cut him off, “No. Don’t care. But now you are going to have to help me stitch him back together.”

John pulled a vial out of his bag and asked, “Is he on anything?”

“Adrenaline of his own making,” said Seb.

John sighed and shook his head, “You do find the strange ones my Tiger.”

John injected the man and started cleaning up the bloody mess he found in front of him.

“You know I have told you more than once that your hunting knife is no good for blood play. You need to invest in a good set of scalpels. Some of these are going to scar.”

Seb laughed and said, “He’s not going to mind as long as I stay away from his face and hands. He likes it.”

John continued to sew the man up and looked closer at the skin he was putting stitches in. There were a lot of other scars there.

“I….I lost my temper,” said Seb.

“I’ll say,” replied John.

Seb took a deep breath in and then let it out, “He did ask for it. He provoked me into going further than was safe.”

“How?”

Seb rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish, “He has a mouth on him.”

John laughed.

“No really. He is a sweet talker when he wants to be but when he turns on you, he can insight such rage. I just wanted to bash his face in but….”

“That’s a hard limit,” came a voice from the bed.

Seb knelt next to the bed and grabbed a hand, “Jim!”

The man in the bed laughed and then looked at John, “Hello, who’s this?”

“Doctor John Watson at your service,” said John shaking Jim’s free hand.

Jim looked at Seb and said, “Not the?”

Seb nodded.

Jim tried to sit up but both John and Seb pushed him back down.

“I am very please to make your acquaintance especially after the myths I have heard about you.”

John looked sharply at Moran, “Has someone been talking outside of school?”

Jim laughed, “No, not him. If anything he has been very tight lipped about you. On the streets. You are a ghost to be feared out there and the empire you have built is rather impressive if I do say so.”

John looked at Jim, “What do you know about me?”

Jim looked at Sebastian who shrugged.

John continued to stitch up the wounds that were on Jim’s body. He noticed that Jim was rock hard. 

“Quite the pain slut aren’t you?” said John slapping Jim’s cock hard.

Jim moaned at the contact and replied, “You have no idea.”

“Maybe not, but I am starting to get a couple.”

Jim put his hand out and said, “James Moriarty at your service.”

John ignored the hand and finished the last set of stitches on Jim’s leg. He tied off and cut the thread.

“I have heard of you,” said John, “You are the bastard that interrupted my business down at the docks by trying to under cut me. Give me one good reason I shouldn’t just open up everything I sewed up and let you bleed out?”

“Ah, you got my note,” said Jim with a smile.

“Your note?” said John, “I lost half a dozen good men to the cops on that raid along with about a month’s profit.”

“I had to get your attention somehow. You are an illusive man to find.”

John stood up and grabbed Seb by the hair, “You utter twat! You are being used!” He slapped Moran hard across the face. 

Jim tried to get up but failed, “No, no I didn’t know! Please! I didn't know that he was connected to you. Call it a happy accident.”

John let go of Seb and turned to Jim, “Happy accident? How?”

Jim smiled and cocked his head, “You need a front man. A face for your organization. I am that man and I can make it so good for you.”

John let Seb’s head go, “I would choose your words very carefully. If you know who I am then you know what I can do which includes making you vanish.”

Jim swung his legs to the side of the bed and worked himself up to sitting.

John was rather impressed considering the drugs in Jim’s system and the amount of blood loss. 

“I have….let’s say abilities that would be very useful to you. You have managed to operate in the shadows but eventually you are either going to have to put a face to what you have built or become the face and I have a feeling that you don’t want to be the face outside your business dealing. You have being using Seb here but that’s using a blunt instrument…sorry darling but you are…I am more that scalpel you were talking about. And if I don't work out for you, well then there is always the vanishing act you alluded to.”

John looked at Jim and then at Seb who shrugged.

Jim reached a hand out to John’s crotch and rubbed, “I can make it good for you.”

“Did my pet here tell you of my proclivities?”

Jim shook his head, “But it is rather obvious upon meeting you what you like and I have to admit I like it too. Very much.”

Sebastian grinning and nodded like a loon, “Yes Master, he does like it rough possibly rougher that I do.”

John looked down at the two men.

“All right, I will give you a chance Jim. Now tell me how you are going to help me?”

Sebastian got his Master a chair and knelt down next to him as James Moriarty told John how he could help him.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's how they met.


End file.
